


In the Library

by Trelane83



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelane83/pseuds/Trelane83
Summary: In which they all want the same thing, but Kili is the only one who knows what's happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have three chapters written and I know where I want to go with this, I just have to get there. No Beta reader, all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. Please let me know what you think :)

Chapter 1 

The library was silent. The twinkle of white lights on the Christmas tree and the embers in the fireplace below were the only lights to be seen. The curtains had been closed against the light of the moon reflecting off the blanket of snow outside. He had snuck off to the library and up the stairs to the balcony above to find some peace and solitude. His suit jacket hung off the back of his chair, tie loose around his neck, the top buttons of his shirt undone allowing him a chance to breath.

He heard them stumble in. Not drunk, but clearly excited from the evening’s festivities. He saw them tumble together down onto the couch, heard the sounds of hushed laughter. He watched them wrestle until Kili was dumped onto the floor. Laughing and smiling brightly Kili went and stoked the dying fire. As Kili stood, he couldn’t help but notice how handsome his young nephew was.

Fili was waiting on the couch; eyes bright and shining with anticipation. Kili stood with his back to the now crackling fire, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Kili raised one eyebrow at Fili, who silently slipped off his shoes then rose from the couch. When Fili lowered himself to his knees before his younger brother, Thorin’s breath caught in his throat. The quiet rasp of a zipper being drawn down was the only sound to be heard over the hiss and pop of the logs.

Kili’s head fell back, his hands wrapping themselves in Fili’s long blonde hair. There was no hesitation in Fili’s actions. This was clearly something the brothers had done many times before. 

Kili gasped and moaned quietly as Fili continued his ministrations, then suddenly Kili’s body stiffened as he came with a quiet shout. Fili pulled back, wiping at his mouth and chuckled. Looking up at his brother Fili said with laughter in his voice, “You’re so easy.”

Kili swatted at Fili, but Fili grabbed his brother’s hands and dragged him down to the floor. They began to tousle again, but Kili clearly was lacking the strength, or perhaps even the desire, to overpower his older brother. Fili pinned Kili to the floor and began stripping him of the suit he had been wearing all night.

Fili was staring down at Kili, hands running up and down the bare torso of his brother. “You looked so hot in that suit. I’ve been waiting to get you out of it all night.” Fili said softly. He ran his hands down Kili’s legs and Kili seemed to instinctually spread his thighs to give access to his brother’s wandering touch.

Fili pulled a bottle from the inside pocked of his suit jacket and poured liquid onto his fingers. His hand disappeared between Kili’s thighs causing the younger man to squirm and pant.

“God you are beautiful” Fili whispered.

“Me?” Kili said between breaths, “I nearly died when I saw you come in tonight. You look fucking amazing.”

Fili chuckled and did something that made Kili cry out.

“Shhh. Don’t want to be found, do we?” Fili said. “Should I gag you?”

“No. No, I can keep quiet.” Kili promised with a moan.

“Good. I want to fuck you so bad”

Fili pulled back from his brother long enough to quickly remove his own suit. Fili’s body shone like gold in the fire light as he stroked his cock. Thorin watched in silent arousal as Fili prepped then sunk down into Kili’s body.

Fili started off slow, before starting up a much quicker pace. 

“Oh Fili,” Kili growled out. “Been waiting so long. Missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too little brother. Fuck you feel good.”

Kili wrapped his legs around Fili’s waist as the blonde pounded into him. “Oh fuck!”

Fili laughed, “Look at you, hard again already. You have been waiting haven’t you?”

“Months…fuck, god and having to wait all night?! Seeing you in that suit, you looked so damn good. I wanted you the second I saw you” Kili’s ground out, his voice wrecked with arousal.

Soon the ability to speak was lost, gasps and moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard. Thorin was a silent witness, voyeur really, to this act between the brothers. 

When Fili spent himself, Kili following for a second time shortly after, the two laid on the floor on their backs, skin shining in the firelight. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t come work at the company” Kili said after he had caught his breath.

“What do you mean?” Fili asked turning his head to look into Kili’s brown eyes.

“If I have to see you at work every day in a suit, I don’t think I’ll be able to contain myself”

“I don’t wear a suit everyday you monster; just sometimes. One of the perks of not being the CEO”

Kili grinned wickedly at those words. “Yeah….”

“Kili…..” Fili said in a low voice that sounded a bit like a threat.

“What? You can’t tell me you haven’t looked. Haven’t thought about it” Kili said, his impish smile locked on his lips.

“Bastard.” Fili laughed. “Yes I have looked and yes I have imagined. But it’s not happening.”

“Why?” Kili asked as he rolled up onto his side, head propped up on his right fist.

“One, because don’t you think you and I are pushing it enough? Two, because he’s the CEO of the company I work for. Three, because we still live in this house.”

“Not sure what’s wrong with fucking someone that you want. Yeah but that’s half the fun. We can afford to live on our own.” Kili listed off back to his brother.

“Fuck you Kili. Besides I’m not the one he wants.”

“What do you mean?” Kili asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“You, you idiot. He wants you” Fili said with a sigh.

Kili laughed, “Who doesn’t want me?”

“Again, fuck you.” Fili said as he rolled onto his side and pushed Kili back onto the carpet. 

 

“Then tell me what you’ve imagined” Kili said before lifting up far enough to kiss Fili’s mouth.

Fili shook his head, his long hair falling over his shoulders obscuring Thorin’s view of his face. 

“C’mon Fee. Tell me. I know you’ve thought about it just as much as I have. Tell me, please” Kili said softly.

Fili hesitated, but then began to speak, “I’ve imagined you with him. Him kissing you till you can’t breathe, his hands all over your body making you ache. Him pushing you to your knees and you sucking his cock.” Fili groaned, “Oh god, letting him fuck you on his desk. Him slamming you down, biting your neck, his cock pushing into you. You know he’s bigger than me, right? You would love that. You’d let him fuck you rough and dirty right in his office. I….I want to see that…”

“Oh fuck Fili” 

Thorin could see that Fili was back on top of his brother, their hips pushing together, both of them gasping at their growing arousal. 

Kili then swiftly changed their positions, flipping Fili onto his back. “I’m glad you approve of that, but I asked you what you imagined because I want to know what you want from him”

Fili shook his head, “I don’t…..”

“Fee. Fee look at me.” Kili said as he grasped Fili’s face between his hands, leaning his face in close to touch their foreheads together. “Don’t do that, come back to me.”

“I’m here” Fili said in a hushed, almost frightened tone

Kili stayed on top of Fili with their faces close but nothing more, and Thorin wondered what silent words were being exchanged.

Thorin watched silently as Kili lifted his face away from Fili so he could look down at his older brother.

“You want him?” Kili whispered, his dark brown eyes locked with Fili’s bright blue ones.

“Yes”

“You want him to touch you?”

“Yes”

“Imagine this.” Kili leaned down and kissed his brother deep and slow before speaking again. “He takes you shopping. An all day trip. Lots of presents to buy this time of year after all. He keeps touching you as you walk around the shops. A hand on your shoulder, a caress down your arm, fingers twining in your hair. All day he touches you, small touches some that are barely there at all. As you walk along, his hand on your lower back slips down; just a quick touch there and gone before you know it. But just enough that you know what he wants from you. Driving home his hand is on your knee. It’s dark out and no one can see into the car as he drives you home, you know you have total privacy. His hand start slowly sliding up and you spread your legs. His hand cups you, fondles you. He keeps rubbing, you get harder and harder until you can’t hold on any more until you cum hard in your pants. He gets you into the house, takes you to his room and strips you. Lays you out on the bed and fucks you. Starts you off on your belly, your body loose and relaxed. But then he flips you over so he can see you. See how beautiful you are.” Kili pauses to lick his lips, eyes still locked with his older brother, “You want that Fili? You want him inside you?”

Fili’s breathing is rough and ragged. His face is flushed with arousal and possibly embarrassment. Thorin is finding it more and more difficult to stay quiet and hidden after listening to the filth pouring from his nephew’s mouth.

“Oh god Kili… That sounds so good” Fili said in a quiet voice.

“I want you Fee. Can I have you?” Kili panted.

“Yes. Yes Kili” Fili groaned.

Slowly and carefully Kili prepped his brother. There was a caution and hesitancy to his actions that surprised Thorin. Usually his younger nephew was brash and reckless, to see this tender side was something new. 

Kili slid into Fili gently and fucked him slow. Soon though they were both crying out, their names on each other’s lips as they found their release once more. 

“We….we should get to bed….” Fili said.

Kili was on his back on the carpet again looking like he was about to pass out. “Ugh…fine” 

They helped each other up off the floor then slowly the two brothers pulled their pants, trousers, and shirts back on before quickly slipping out of the room; shoes, ties, and jackets bundled up in their arms.

Thorin sat frozen in his chair. The shock of not only seeing Fili and Kili together, but also at what they had been discussing had blown Thorin’s mind. Long had he admired his nephews. They were both strong, intelligent, wonderful young men. 

Fili at 23 had graduated with a degree in architecture and worked for the family company, Erebor Industries, as a location scout and assistant director in their design department. He was also very talented with PR and Thorin would often send Fili when dealing with new clients.

Kili was still young at 18, new to university and still unsure of his life goals. Kili enjoyed visiting the offices, but seemed much more intrigued by the hands on side of the company. Kili seemed abhorrent to the idea of being stuck inside all day when he could be participating in manual labor. 

Both Fili and Kili loved being outside; whether it was riding bikes, going for a run, swimming, or on the rare occasion surfing. They had managed to convince their Uncle Thorin to join them in rock climbing and it was Thorin that had introduced them to fencing. Kili also found a special interest in archery and Fili had gotten into martial arts. 

As young children both Fili and Kili were constantly finding themselves in trouble. As they got older Kili never seemed to loose the mischievous streak. Fili being the older brother had calmed down over the years and tried to reign in his brother, but usually just found himself being dragged into what ever trouble Kili found himself in. When Fili left for university Kili had pouted for days until their mother bought Kili a laptop so the brothers could Skype in the evenings. When Fili came home on weekends, as often as he could, and the holidays the boys would disappear for hours together. Dis, their mother, would smile proudly at the fact that her sons got along so well. Thorin would grimace and hope that none of their heirlooms would get destroyed. 

Thorin loved his boys, but as they had gotten older he found himself admiring them in a less than familial way. In private, away from work, they were an affectionate family. It was natural to find the boys curled up together on the couch watching movies, when Thorin sat with them he always had one or both of them leaning on him. Thorin always found comfort in his family and close friends, but being with them brought a calm that he could not find anywhere else. 

Thorin had become CEO of Erebor Industries at the young age of 25. His Grandfather, Thror, had started the company but when he got older he began suffering from Alzheimer’s and Thorin’s Father Thrain took over. Thrain almost ran the company into the ground and was voted out by the board, guided by his most trusted advisor Balin, Thorin was able to step in and save the company. Most doubted Thorin’s ability to run such a vast company at such a young age, but he did so with a graceful ease. Thorin surrounded himself with people he could trust, people who wouldn’t be afraid to tell him when he was wrong. Thorin was able to expand the business from not just construction but to include the logging and mining aspects of their company along with environmental preservation. Thorin took on running his company with passion and enthusiasm; he had a drive that inspired others to always do their best as well.

The biggest driving force in Thorin’s life was his nephews. Dis was just 17 when she found out she was pregnant with Fili. Thorin knew that he had to save Erebor Industries from his Father’s inability to run the company so that he, Thorin, could properly take care of his little sister and her child. Thorin was with Dis when she delivered her son and Thorin swore that day that the little blond boy in his arms would want for nothing.

Five years later when Kili was born Thorin expanded the business yet again with international contracts. Erebor Industries became one of the biggest construction businesses in the world and Thorin found himself swamped with work. The stress of being CEO of an international company was difficult on the 30 year old man, but coming home to the laughter of his two nephews brought a calmness to his life that he couldn’t explain.

Growing up the boys had always done their best to please their Uncle. He was a busy man with little time, so the time he was able to give them was always treasured. Quick with a hug or private smile, Fili and Kili always knew they were loved even in Thorin’s busiest of days.

Thorin continued sitting in silence, he mind reeling with the revelations of the night. He couldn’t believe that he had not only just witnessed his nephews being together in such an intimate way, but that their words were about him. Images of their young bodies twining together ran through his mind and a twitch of his already hard cock had him gasping for breath. Thorin unzipped his trousers and pulled out his aching cock, it only took a few quick strokes to finish himself off. Thorin barely bothered to clean himself off properly considering the late hour, he knew by now everyone would either be gone or in bed. Quickly Thorin reached his own bedroom, sleep did not come easy and when it did dreams of young bodies filled his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fili Durin arrived at Heathrow Airport later than he was hoping. He rushed down to baggage claim then out to find a taxi. Fili knew that arriving home today would mean that his family wouldn’t be able to pick him up from the airport, but right now he felt fine about it. He was exhausted after traveling all day from California back to England and the quiet taxi ride out to the family’s estate gave Fili a chance to nap. It was just starting to get dark when the cab driver woke Fili to let him know they had arrived. Fili got out, tipped the driver, then dragged his bags through the front door.

The driveway had been filled with cars and the house was decorated beautifully. The sounds of the party came from the ballroom, the foyer was currently empty as Fili walked to the stairs.

“Fili!” a deep voice called out as Fili was about halfway up the winding steps.

Fili turned and smiled at the man standing at the bottom of the staircase. “Hello Uncle” Fili replied.

Thorin smiled up at him, Fili’s knees felt weak. Thorin, his Uncle and his boss, was wearing a tailored tuxedo that hugged his fit body quite nicely. Fili was used to seeing his Uncle in suits, as CEO of Erebor Industries Thorin always had to look his best. But there was something about seeing him now that was giving Fili some less than pure thoughts about peeling his Uncle out of that suit.

“I…I just need to get up and get changed” Fili stammered out, hoping the flush on his face wasn’t too obvious.

“Good. We’ll talk more when you join us. Your Mother and brother are waiting for you” Thorin said with another smile before heading off towards the ball room.

As soon as he was no longer pinned by Thorin’s piercing blue eyes Fili rushed up the stairs. Quickly Fili showered and dressed in his own tailored suit that had been pressed and left lying out for him by his Mother. 

Once he had his shoulder length hair pulled back and the suit on, Fili hurried back down and to the ball room.

The large room was decorated with lights, sparkling decorations, and two large Christmas trees. Christmas was always his Mother’s favorite time of year and she insisted on hosting the Erebor Industries Christmas party right in their home every year. Thorin, always wanting to please his sister, allowed her to play hostess to his company’s party. Dis was in charge of Erebor Industries Environmental Conservation branch, a career path that Fili’s younger brother seemed quite interested in. 

Fili had been in California for two months speaking with prospective clients about future projects. Fili was in charge of finding new places to build, but also ensuring their continued ability to have raw material. Kili had expressed interest in the environmental side of the company, which would allow Kili to travel with Fili on such trips. Fili was looking forward to the day when he and his brother could travel the world, seeing exotic locations and strengthening their family’s legacy. 

Fili missed his brother while he had been gone. Kili was busy in school which kept them apart most of the year already; he was only in his first year of university after all. But Fili had been so far away and his body ached with a need to hold Kili in his arms. As Fili stepped into the ballroom his eyes immediately scanned the room for the tall brunette. It didn’t take long to find him as Fili heard a familiar peal of laughter over the low rumble of the crowd. 

Kili stood tall, shoulders back, with a wide grin on his face. Their Uncle Thorin stood next to him, a hand on Kili’s shoulder as he too laughed along with his nephew. Fili cut through the crowd towards his brother. Thorin noticed Fili’s approach and spun Kili so that he now faced his blond brother. Fili didn’t think it was possible, but Kili’s smile got wider. Soon the brother’s were wrapped tightly in each other’s embrace but were quickly parted when their Mother came rushing up to greet her older son.

All night Fili stuck by Kili’s side, their fingers brushing in anticipation of being alone; quick glances and discreet touches kept them both on edge. Hours drug by, filled with conversations and a few drinks. It was well after midnight by the time they could slip off for some privacy. The library seemed like a great place to escape to according to Kili, rather than their bedroom upstairs. As soon as they were alone in the hall Kili couldn’t seem to contain himself any longer and pushed Fili against the wall. Part of him hated that Kili was taller, as the big brother he should be bigger, but at the same time he loved how he fit in Kili’s arms. Kili leaned his head down capturing his brother’s mouth, they both groaned at the touch they had missed so much during Fili’s trip.

The stumbled through the library doors and over to the couch. Fili wanted to strip his brother out of his suit, but at the same time Kili so rarely wore one that Fili wanted to savor the moment.

When Fili was finally on his knees before his brother he just stared up at him for a moment. His little brother looked so handsome, so sexy, so powerful in that moment. A flash of another dark haired man came to mind….strong powerful hands on his body, a warm mouth on his, being manhandled by someone older and more experienced than himself. Kili’s hands in his hair drug him back to reality and he continued sucking his brother’s cock till he came.

Much later as they lay in bed Fili replayed the discussion he and Kili had shared. Fili knew that he and Kili admired their Uncle. Fili had grown up watching people react to Uncle Thorin. Men and women alike let their gaze linger on Thorin and Fili was no different. Thorin was a tall man, muscular from going to the gym and playing rugby in his youth. He kept his hair short and beard trimmed and well groomed, there were silver streaks in his dark black hair and a few flecks within his beard; just enough to remind people he was a man of experience and power. People seemed to fear Thorin, but Fili knew Thorin’s love and affection for his family. Once Fili joined the company Thorin treated Fili as an employee while at work but the façade melted away once they were home. 

The scenario that Kili had made for him played through his mind. It all seemed so easy when Kili described it to him. How normal, how easy would it be to find himself in that exact situation? But Thorin would never actually do that, of this Fili felt certain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had all begun as these things often do; a lingering look, a turn of phrase, a touch that stayed just a moment too long.

Kili noticed. He always did. People were constantly underestimating him. His energy and enthusiasm and often careless attitude appeared, to others, to be a lack of attention and ability to focus. This would often cause people to think he that he wasn’t as observant as he actually was. Kili had excellent observation skills for the things that interested him the most.

Right now Kili was interest in two things; the possessive hand on his shoulder (his Uncle) and the blue eyes across the room (his brother). Kili didn’t have time for propriety, social norms, or the expectations of others. Kili knew what he waned from a young age. He just had to be patient and wait for the other two to catch up to him, though at this point just the one.

Kili was 16 the first time he bedded his brother (a reluctant but eventually persuaded 21 year old home on summer break), but now that he was 18 he wondered if the would be able to catch the other one; judging by the grip on his shoulder and close proximity of the elder Kili didn’t think it would take very long to get him to fall too. Plus there were those photos…..

He had found the photos in his Uncle’s bedside drawer. Photos from just this past summer family vacation at the beach that Kili had never seen before. All the photos were candid shots of just the two brothers; in the ocean swimming and surfing, walking along the shore line, or playing games on the boardwalk. Some were individual shots of laughter or a quiet moment in the evening.

At the bottom of the stack he found the picture of the three of them. Kili remembers taking the selfie, being so close for an intimate moment. He had begged his Uncle to take the picture with him, insisting on sitting between Thorin’s legs with Kili’s sun warmed back pressed again a tight chest. At the last second Fili was there draping himself over their Uncle’s shoulder. Kili took the shot and Thorin asked Kili to text him the picture. Now here it was at the bottom of the stack but looking like it was the most touched.

Kili’s thoughts came back to the present as his brother came up close. Only a brief but tight embrace before Fili was being pulled by the Mother into a hug.

The evening would not move along fast enough for Kili’s impatience. He stayed close to his brother and it was after midnight when he was finally able to drag Fili away for a bit of privacy.

As Kili pulled his brother down the hallway Fili asked why they weren’t going upstairs, but Kili just tugged him harder and into the library. Kili knew exactly why they weren’t going upstairs, but he had to keep the secret for a little longer. Kili had seen Thorin slip off during the party when guest had just started to leave. Kili knew where Thorin would go and so now here they were stumbling their way to the couch by the dying fire.


End file.
